Dinner A Theater
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: What if Kurt had been at the HudsonHummelBerry-Clan Dinner? And that after weeks of only short, stolen phone conversations with Blaine.Blaine's parents having forbidden them to see each other while Blaine heals after the slushy attack.
1. Act I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**A/N:**

I so missed Kurt in that scene.

It just seemed like an opportunity too good to let go to waste.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner A Theater<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Act I<strong>

It is ten to six at night.

"KURT! WE NEED TO GET GOIN'," Burt shouts up the stairs.

"I'LL BE RIGHT WITH YOU, DAD," Kurt shouts back.

"OKAY, TELL BLAINE WE LOVE HIM," Burt replies.

"I WILL, DAD," Kurt says, and Blaine chuckles at the other end of the phone-line, knowing full well Kurt is rolling his eyes right… about…now.

Blaine knowing Kurt is waiting to hear if there is more stays silent with him.

There is only a brief moment of utter silence then Carole speaks up, "WE'LL WAIT IN THE CAR WITH FINN, HE IS TOO NERVOUS TO BE LEFT TO HIMSELF IN THERE ANY LONGER. HE'S BEEN JUST SITTING THERE FOR TEN MINUTES ALREADY, BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE LATE. SO PLEASE, DON'T DRAG IT OUT."

Carole is already ushering Burt to the door when Kurt's answer reaches their ears, "OKAY. I'LL BE RIGHT OUT."

_How does Carole do that?_

"How does she talk, really _talk, _at that volume?" Blaine asks mirroring Kurt's thoughts.

"I've no idea, but I think she worked with younger children for a while, run a day-care while Finn was really small, so she would not have to give him into one."

Blaine nodding to himself, in his bedroom, far too far away from Kurt, especially on Valentine's Day, replies, "Yeah, I can see that."

Kurt blurts out the thought that has been running through his head all day, and the reason he called in the first place. To tell Blaine, "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. But I'll see you _soon,_" Blaine says.

_Soon, _both allow their thoughts to linger on the word.

Both sitting smiling, thinking they know exactly what it means - only one of them spot on.

There is comfortable quiet and listening to each other's breathing, and both silently wishing they could wake up to that sound every single day already. For now it is more of a dream, a hope, for years from now.

When Blaine takes a deep breath that has a sad ring to it Kurt cannot not notice, "Love?"

"It's nothing, just,…I think you need to go."

"What? Why?"

Blaine is laughing softly the next moment, "No, Silly, of course I want to talk some more, listen some more – for hours and hours – …," and the beautiful exaggeration spoken with such desire to be right there with Kurt has Kurt laughing warmly too, "…but Kurt, it is six already and…."

"Shoot," Blaine is cut off by Kurt.

Blaine laughs some more as he hears Kurt rummage for his keys, Blaine assumes.

"I'll let you go. Don't want you to run into something on your way to the car and poke an eye out."

"Haha," Kurt says rolling his eyes again but smiling too.

It is slowly happening now, has been for a couple of days. They can finally joke about it all without it turning bitter at some point or another.

Wes has helped with the Warblers, and the doctors have helped with his eye and the physical side of the pain.

And now that they are so close to being together again, to get the chance to be alone together again, it is almost impossible not to be cheerful, at least most of the time, even apart.

"I wonder if we will ever get a normal Valentine's Day together," Kurt says as he walks out his bedroom door.

Blaine lets out an especially loud laugh.

"What?" Kurt asks a little confused and startled.

"Baby, you don't want normal."

Kurt smiling to himself says, "No, I don't want normal." Then he adds, "That's why I'm with you."

Kurt can still hear laughter in Blaine's voice as he answers, "So we are for eternity then! ...because, I can assure you that is the one thing I will never be, normal."

And then they are laughing again, together – it is something they have not done enough the last weeks, so right now it is really not possible to just give it up again.

Kurt is on his way down the stairs when he hears Blaine, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love _you_, Blaine. Happy Valentine's Day, Love."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Love," Blaine echoes, adding a loving, "Bye."

"Bye, Love."

Kurt is grinning like mad when he finally gets into the car, thinking, _Only need to get through this fake dinner event. Only half an hour, an hour tops, and then, _his hand moving unconsciously to the pocket of his blazer where the latest card from his "Secret Admirer" is safely placed, _and then I can go be with Blaine. _

He is still smiling wide when they pull into the Berrys' drive-way.

His eyes briefly meet Finn's before they move to get out of the car.

Finn looks terrified, and Kurt's good mood is only more irritating to him, "Dude! This is nerve wracking enough as it is. Just…Please stop looking at me like that."

Rolling his eyes Kurt is quick to reply, "Let's just get this over with."

"I thought you like Leroy and Hiram," Finn says.

"Oh yeah, sure, just because they are gay too we have to be the best of friends."

They are on their way to the front door when Finn asks, "Isn't that how it works?"

Kurt shaking his head, thinks _Wow, Finn, just WOW! Really? _What he says, not in the mood for a lengthy debate, is, "Sure, Finn. Sure."

Kurt takes a deep breath when he sees his father reaching for the doorbell.

Leroy and Hiram can be a handful, especially Hiram. And Kurt is just not sure he is prepared…at all.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter - <em>I missed some epic Burt Kurt awkwardness in that dinner scene on the show, so yes, definitly some of that coming up. Hope you will decide to stay with me for it.


	2. Act II

A/N:

Anyone who has tips on getting over intense stomach aches, I would be thankful for advice. They are so bad breathing gets hard sometimes. I have had them before but not for quite a while now. Never found a way to deal with them effectively.

Sitting here with a hot-water bottle, hoping they will pass quickly. Seriously that last week has been like my body was gearing up to give me an especially horrible _International Women's Day_.

I want to curl up in bed with a tube of chocolate or lemon ice cream and just forget the whole damn universe. But that would probably make me feel even more sick and breathing harder still, so I don't. I might tonight though, simply because if nothing else helps I might as well.

So I basically wrote this to distract myself from the pain. It sucks.

I hope the story doesn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Act II<strong>

To Kurt it is awkward from the first second they enter the Berry residence.

Finn, pale as never by his side, his dad looking oddly comfortable and Carole glowing in her beautiful dress.

_Who the heck are these people? _

The most awkward thing though is not having Blaine here with him.

He constantly, as he has so often the last weeks, finds his hand closing around thin air, only realizing himself a moment later what he had been doing.

xxxx

Taking his left hand in his own right as they are lead further into the house by an excitedly chatting Rachel and Hiram, Kurt having no doubt where Rachel has her never-able-to-shut-up gene from, Leroy catches Kurt's eye and smiles at him warmly as his eyes flicker briefly to Kurt's hands and then back up to reconnect their gazes.

Kurt watches on as Leroy walks over to Hiram and whispers something into his ear, one hand gently placed on Hiram's right shoulder, while Hiram is looking through a stack of what Kurt assumes to be sheet music for the piano they are standing right next to.

Rachel is chatting to Kurt's family, animatedly, as usual, and only as he sees Rachel and Finn's hands find each other he remembers his own.

No wonder Leroy looked at him like this.

Kurt has all the while absentmindedly been drawing circles into the center of his left palm, with the thumb of his right hand, only pausing to change directions, once in a while, not the pattern.

When he looks up again, having been lost to the world for a while, Leroy is standing right in front of him.

"Kurt," the voice is soft and caring in a way that Kurt has not experienced many male voices to be. An understanding underlying that he can never quite make out in the care his own father's voice holds for him. That realization alone has Kurt almost in tears right on this spot.

Kurt swallows the tears down. It sound small and weak, and Kurt is already looking down again, when he answers, this time eyes fixed on his own feet, "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Leroy's right hand comes to rest on Kurt's left upper arm, the touch as gentle as the voice accompanying it.

And Kurt has no idea where this is coming from but suddenly the words feel heavy in his head and on his tongue and he barely chokes them out, "No…I. No."

xxxx

In what seems like the next moment to Kurt, he finds himself standing in the back yard. For some reason it is easier to breathe under the open sky.

As a whole it is dark, but if you give your eyes a moment to adjust you can see it set alight in such diverse beauty, no two lights the same, Kurt finds himself swallowing more tears down.

Thinking _How can you not love the stars_? Kurt wonders aloud, "Why did you…Why did you bring me out here, Leroy?"

"I…it was before Rachel was even born. She does not know the story. Hiram and I try to make a point not to tell her of all the evils we know. Some of them are not just in our past, but past in general. History. No point in scaring her with ghosts."

Kurt not sure what to say stays quite.

Even so Kurt's gaze is still firmly fixed upwards onto the sky, into the comfort of the distant stars, Leroy knows Kurt has heard him, the tears he sees slipping down Kurt's left cheek speak of so much.

"But to you, to Blaine, a lot of those ghosts are much more real, and you need to know that things have gotten better already, and they will keep getting better. I know, in all of this, you feel small and hurt, and it is the worst feeling to be powerless when the person you love gets hurt…You will get past this. Whatever it is that is worrying you so much. Fear does not solve anything. But overcoming it does."

"What happened to Hiram and you?" Kurt asks, eyes closing and words shaky, but head still held high, thoughts wide open.

Nodding to himself and letting out a heavy breath Leroy answers, "He got sick. Really sick, he almost died, and they would not let me see him. We had been together for almost five years back then, living together for three, and…I had to go to the hospital every day, sit in the waiting room. Wait."

Kurt finally looks back at Leroy, "How did you get through that? I…it killed me, Blaine's parents not allowing me to see him. Stolen phone conversations is all we have had for weeks now. If I did not know if he would live or die…I couldn't," Kurt shakes his head, tears flowing harder as he is pulled into Leroy's arms.

"You will be okay. Both of you. Hiram and I were."

It is more of a squeak between sobs, "How?"

Leroy places a smile and a kiss into Kurt's hair, "There are always people who want to help you, everywhere, you just cannot give up looking, hoping. There was this one nurse who every day sat with me on her break, she gave up her lunch break for me, for months, just so I would not have to sit alone and she would tell me about Hiram's progress. She kept me sane through all of it. Even smuggled letters between the two of us for a while. I am going to give them to you and Blaine to read some day, okay?"

Kurt nods into Leroy's shoulder.

"Okay, Kurt. Let me get you a cold washcloth and some tissues and then we can go back in. Yes?"

"Yeah." Kurt is sounding calmer already.

"I know this must have been scary and horribly hard for you. I was almost twice as old as you when Hiram got sick, and I did not know how to deal. So if you and Blaine need someone to talk to about it all, just stop by, whenever."

"Thank you."

Watching Leroy disappear back into the house Kurt is glad he came.

After helping him clean up, Leroy, right arm around Kurt's shoulders, leads Kurt back into the house, "I have to warn you, Hiram is on to us, and he has his very, very own way of cheering people up. It might get a little awkward in there…with your father here."

Somehow Kurt only finds himself smiling at this, his head briefly coming to rest against Leroy's shoulder as he says, "You should have been there when he gave me my very own sex-talk. That, was awkward," and in a half-whisper, making Leroy smile, Kurt adds, "…and sweet."

* * *

><p>AN:

Leroy decided to kidnap Kurt in this. So yeah, there will be a chapter three now.

I just could not write awkward happiness today. It is funny, fascinating, and downright frightening how my health and moods influence my writing.

I love Leroy in this chapter.

Watching the dinner scene on the show I thought Leroy and Kurt would so get along. So I guess that is in part how that came about.


	3. Act III

**A/N:**

So once upon a time, when I started out on my quest to write this, this was meant to be a happy, joyous, fun little fic, and somehow it turned all angsty and sad, and I dare hope that actually you like it only more for it.

Hearing your thoughts on that turn would be amazing.

Angst just often comes more natural to me than happiness, it seems. In life and in writing. *sigh*

Thank you for reading and especially for your loving reviews.

I appreciate the advice I received last chapter very much, so this one is dedicated to you three especially lovely and caring people:

**D.H. Knightly**

**Different Child**

**pionaskateboard**

Thank you for your kind advice and thought provoking questions. To know you cared enough to take the time to reply in itself made me feel a little better on the spot, and at the moment I am doing much better. Thanxs again!

Everyone Enjoy! I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Act III<strong>

Sitting right next to his dad, listening to the Berry Family perform, Kurt only vaguely takes in the lyrics, caught up in his own thoughts of what it would be like to officially meet Blaine's family - not just see them in passing.

The house is empty, more often than not, when Blaine brings him over. And Kurt knows, because Blaine has told him, and it is not like he does not understand, like he cannot see the point, even with Blaine not here with him right now, Blaine's words echoing in his head are enough.

"_I want to protect you. I can't let them talk to you the way they talk to me. I can't. I'm sorry."_

They are words murmured far too soft for their meaning, and by a boy too broken to say them out loud – dared to be spoken only at all in the evenings, the precious nights spend curled up around each other in Kurt's bed, in safety, at home.

In the safety of a home that deserves to be called that.

But even that, sometimes, cannot take the pain of the scars already left.

Sealed off by dead skin, and supposedly as much healed as they ever will be, the scars just are - the cuts they came with still felt so very deep.

It happens mostly out of he blue and fairly often. Can still take either boy by surprise: having the other suddenly crying heavily in their arms, in the middle of the night.

The fear made audible, it is a unforgiving sound to wake to.

But they have promised each other soon, very soon after first getting together, and innocently wrapped around each other for the first times at night, not even exploring yet, simply holding each other, raveling in the closeness the feeling of warmth and home in that other person.

Then, with the first hot tears, and both longing for understanding and the ability to help, back then they had promised each other to not, to never hold back.

Constantly growing closer the sharing of nightmares, not only dreams anymore, from one moment to the next had become not any less scary, but extremely important to both of them.

Aware both that healing takes sometimes not only openness but opening up old scars of the mind and soul, faded, so far, only in the flesh of their bodies.

And so they had spent months in between Kurt's sheets, exchanging stories, memories, and tears.

Their hands may not have travelled south of the equator in that time, but when they finally began to explore their bodies more, minds had been mapped out already thoroughly, and each other felt in a depth and with an intensity that the knowledge of each other's bodies then grew to help express in ways all new, exciting, and involving so much less tears, so many other bodily fluids.

_Tears, _Kurt is not sure what they mean to either Blaine or him, maybe because they mean so very much.

Kurt remembers distinctly the feeling so different, so strange, in the beginning, of not crying alone, of tears being kissed away, of being held through the pain, and more often than not, of crying together.

He has learned to appreciate, more than anything, the ability to,…_the understanding of pain, Blaine's pain_, because Kurt knows his own so well, has spent hours and hours agonizing over it, alone, in the dark. All that before,…_before I met Blaine. I don't think I could ever love anyone more. I can't see how._

And Blaine, his Blaine, out to protect him as fiercely as he can, sometimes ends up hurting himself.

Unable to just look away, forget, let go and be happy already.

So many do that, would do it in Blaine's place, but he is not willing to let his guard down far enough to risk having Kurt get hurt.

So Blaine, unable to get away from his own thoughts, still bursts into tears over and over for hours on end.

And that too is why Kurt has died a little inside for the last weeks, with every day he has not been allowed to be there for Blaine to wrap him in his arms when he needs it most.

Trying too hard to keep the additional hate he knows Kurt does not need out of his boyfriend's life, Blaine hurts.

And Kurt worries, aware of the pain Blaine carries around, fearing it will only grow into more inside him, Kurt wishes Blaine would not only let him in at night, but let him see for himself. Allow him to try and truly, truly understand.

Remembering Leroy's words Kurt thinks, _There must be someone in Blaine's family who will love us for who we are, who will want us to be happy._

And Kurt plans on asking Blaine about…helping Blaine remember that there is love to be found. That they have done it before, in finding each other.

Impossible is only being happy living by what others tell you should make you happy.

xxxx

Kurt is taken out of his thoughts, completely, when he hears Finn ask, "How come we never do this?"

Before Kurt can so much as turn his head to shoot Finn a questioning, well, more glare than,…look, he can feel his father tense next to him, and tilting his head a little to the side he sees Burt's eyes widen and Burt mouthing incredulously, "I don't know." Clearly thinking, _Gosh, the kid can't be serious!_

When his dad turns to him eyes still wide and now pleading, too, Kurt fights the smile only for a second, hearing Burt whisper, "Please tell me we are not starting this at our place, I can take it for one night but…."

Placing his right hand reassuringly on his dad's forearm, Kurt still smiling shakes his head, "You are safe, Dad. Don't worry. Well, unless Rachel comes over for Dinner. Then even I can't guarantee for anything, but as long as she does not move in," Kurt adds with a playful shrug and a to Burt reassuring half-smirk.

Burt nods understanding and, Kurt knows, mostly thankful.

_Finn I can get to change his mind about something. Kurt is a whole different deal._

Burt really loves his son only more for being so strong-minded.

xxxx

_Okay! Now things would be really awkward if only anyone else would pick up on it!_

And Kurt wonders if this is what Leroy meant about Hiram and his very own way of cheering people up.

"I said Leroy, this guy sold us the wrong lube. That's why the rubber is squeaking."

As it is things have turned awkward for Kurt alone, and _Gosh! I thought this was about getting those two to break off their engagement, not me losing a piece of my mind._

Kurt cannot believe Hiram just paused to wink at him.

But he did.

_Blaine would so get a kick out of this. Blaine would have winked back and laughed._ And Kurt has to hold back a laugh himself with this image in mind, _Soon, soon I will see him again, finally.__  
><em>

"That's why it feels so weird when we start going really fast."

_There is Leroy. _Kurt widens his gaze almost comically far, hoping Leroy will catch his eye, _HELP!_

Leroy does notice, but so does Burt. "Kiddo? You okay? You look a little shaken."

"I'm okay, Dad. Tired, a bit. Long day."

Burt does not buy it, but knows how much Kurt hates drawing attention in a social setting, so accepts the answer…for the time being – only his slight frown telling of his profound doubt and wish to inquire.

"Excuse me, Hiram. What are we talking about?"

Kurt has never been more thankful for Leroy.

"Talkin' cars. Yeah those clowns down at _Local Lube_, they don't know how to lube a car."

_Oh, Dad._

Kurt wonders, just for a second, if he should try to explain later.

_Better not._

Quickly considering several possible outcomes Kurt just cannot see a positive one, not one, for that 'Hey-Dad-let-me-remind-you-of-the-delicate-intricacies-of-gay-sex-and-those-wonderful-pamphlets-you-gave-me-back-when' scenario.

_Everyone_ except Kurt is still smiling politely along, and Kurt really just does not understand how.

Rachel, the girl, who at one point had stopped Blaine and him in the crowded school halls and wanted, _and started,_ to give them a lecture on gay sex, in her best stage voice, is sitting there smiling along to every word. Kurt now seriously suspects it was an attempt to get them murdered – mainly to do Finn a favor and get Blaine out of the picture, at the time of the incident.

If Blaine were here, _If Blaine were here he would have been lying on the floor laughing hysterically for about the last fifteen minutes, and I would have had to come up with some excuse about him still being on meds and yeah, just, really, really high._

And Kurt thinks he himself might actually be high as soon as he hears Finn's next question.

"So, Mr. Berries, how did you two meet?"

While Blaine would have been interested in that story, and even gotten of the floor to hear it, Kurt is sure, Kurt knows it already, re- and re-re-retold by Rachel, on countless sleepovers with him and Mercedes, who knows why.

So all Kurt can think is, _Oh, Finn!_ And just about stop himself from shaking his head. _Why would you ask that? Unless you are hoping they met in high school too, and really how likely is…. _

And then there is a brilliant smile making itself a home on his face. Because Kurt knows, and is sweetly reminded now, how rare, how special, how amazing and special a thing it is to have met Blaine as early as he has, in high school, in Ohio.

xxxx

Even when the smile leaves again, minutes later, there is a glow in Kurt's features that does not leave once until he comes face to face with his secret admirer at the _Sugar Shack_.

_Just try to keep a straight face, you are going to be out of here as soon as…._

"Let me tell you the secret of a long and happy marriage. Never go to bed without moisturizing."

And my goodness yes, _Now, Blaine definitely would be on the floor, again._

And Kurt has to take a breath himself and hold on to the table with his free hand, the other holding a glass he thankfully does manage not to drop.

Kurt can feel all eyes briefly drifting towards him, and once again it is Leroy, who saves him, because who knows what else there is where this just came from.

"Okay, let's get back on track here."

The toast Leroy proposes is sweet, and _yes, could fool me too if I did not know better._

Kurt almost rolls with his eyes when Hiram takes over again.

Bracing himself for more suggestive dinner talk that inexplicably no one but him picks up on.

Kurt spits out his drink hearing Hiram's next words, words even he did not see coming after everything that has already been said.

"…Teenage Lovemaking."

And yes, there is the awkwardness finally restored to all of the dinner party, and Kurt, despite still being in a coughing fit and tears streaming down his face, kind of wants to jump up with joy, _Just a couple minutes more and I can go meet my not so secret admirer. I just first need to figure out how that works again…breathing._

* * *

><p>AN:

So that's the dinner done with.

If there is interest, I could write one more chapter, a reunion scene for Blaine and Kurt? Maybe the first night spend together since the accident and Blaine's parents forbidding them contact!

Your input is very much appreciated and signs of interest too.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Announcement The SEQUEL is up!

**A/N:**

**ACT IV is up as SEQUEL one-shot!  
><strong>

**ACT IV - **can now be found as separate story:** "Act For No One"**

Hope you'll LOOOVE it! Thank you for reading :)

M


End file.
